Propuesta Indecente (PI)
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Piiku -Pieck-, es una joven estudiante de colegio quien aparentemente vive una vida común en Marley. Pero lo que la gente no sabe, es que ella vive una viva más emocionante de lo pensado. / Propuesta Indecente, su versión original, antes de que fuese llamado: Kimi no Koe/ Quise poner la versión original para que pudiesen leerla.
1. Cálculo

**Cálculo. **

El examen de cálculo avanzado había estado más fácil de lo pensado. El chico de cabellos rojizos había estudiado todo lo que su vecina le había indicado, y hasta había tomado nota de los cuadernos de su hermano mayor quien debido a su gran capacidad analítica, cursaba dos niveles más allá de aquel en el que debería estar. Lastimosamente, ninguno de sus métodos de estudio al parecer no tuvo como consecuencia algún tipo de resultado positivo. La nota que el chico obtuvo después de haber pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos sentado resolviendo problemas matemáticos, era más que nefasta; algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

-No puede ser… -murmuró el chico, sosteniendo una hoja de papel -. Mierda…A éste paso…

No entendía qué era aquello en lo que había fallado. En las prácticas, pudo entender todo con facilidad, obteniendo nota perfecta cada vez que su mejor amiga le daba algo que resolver y menos comprendía en dónde había estado el error si los procedimientos realizados fueron mejor ejecutados que los de muchos de sus compañeros de clase. Para Porko, el profesor se había desquitado de algo por alguna extraña razón. Dándole para su desgracia, un ultimátum donde le daba una última oportunidad de realizar un examen especial si deseaba pasar el año.

-Maldita sea… -gruñó, arrugando el pedazo de papel.

Escuchando esas pisadas que reconocía con facilidad, volteó rápidamente.

-¡Oye, apresúrate! –Gritó, tomando el bulto de su espalda, abriéndolo con rapidez para meter el examen de cálculo ejecutado en la mañana dentro de su mochila -. No tenemos todo el día para camines como una maldita tortuga. ¿¡Por qué mierda no te apresuras!?

-No es necesario que grites, estoy prácticamente detrás de ti; Pokko -. Respondió en un tono bajo, considerado como apagado para aquellos que no conocían a la joven.

-Ya detente con lo del maldito apodo -. Exclamó -. Hoy no tengo paciencia para eso –Comenzando a caminar a toda prisa sin esperar por la chica.

Caminando como si estuviese compitiendo para las olimpiadas en la categoría de marcha atlética, sin darse cuenta; Porko llegó a la heladería.

-Ese desgraciado… -murmuraba, tomando algo de aire para recuperarse del cansancio -. Sé muy bien que no soy nada malo para las malditas matemáticas… Es en castellano que tengo el problema, eso de conjugar verbos es una mierda y un puto dolor de cabeza…

Aturdido por el ruido de unos chiquillos que reconocía del colegio, Porko salió de sus pensamientos. Giro su cabeza en dirección de la procedencia del griterío, sintiendo algo de enojo tras ver a alguien en particular.

-Ese chico Jaeger… -murmuró, tomando nuevamente el bulto que estaba sobre su espalda -. Esto debe ser una puta broma… -continuó entre susurros, sintiendo cómo de su bulto provenía una melodía y un vibrar -. ¿Qué? –preguntó, contestando su celular en un tono calmado.

Porko era alguien de pocos amigos. El chico al que solían llamar: Tazón de puerco, debido a su nombre tan particular, no solía hablar con muchas personas de su edad. El chico introvertido del salón, era amante de la música rock pesado, de los videos juegos de aventuras y de tocar su guitarra cada sábado en el balcón de su casa; mas no era amigo de casi nadie en el salón, excepto de Piiku.

-No voy a llegar temprano –respondió, mirando alrededor en busca de su amiga -. No, no… Es que… Tch, lo explicaré después, no me fastidies si aún no he llegado a casa, ¿quieres? –. Indicó sonriente tras escuchar las palabras de quien lo llamaba -. Pues, yo tampoco entiendo qué rayos pasó… ¡Se supone que practiqué de tus notas y nada! –Gritó, apoyándose sobre una de las paredes de la heladería -. Sí, llegaré algo tarde, no me esperes; ¿ok?. Sí, estoy con ella… Lo sé, lo sé…

-¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó una voz femenina de repente-. Me pregunto qué es lo que sabes…

-Te veo en casa, idiota -. Indicó divertido, colgando después de sus palabras.

-¿Marcell continúa enfermo? –preguntó la joven, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su amigo.

-Sí, eso de la gripe o algo así, no es lo suyo –respondió sonriente -. Me ha estado mandando videos estúpidos por el WhattsApp. Es un fastidio…

-¿No se supone que debe dormir para curarse?

-Eso dijo el doctor Jaeger, mas sabes cómo es… Hace lo que cree correcto y ya. Ese cabeza dura…

Ambos rieron tras recordar las distintas historias que habían vivido cuando Marcell solía enfermarse desde que era un infante.

Todos aquellos que llegaban a conocer al hermano mayor de Porko, sabían que Marcell no era nada paciente cuando se enfermaba y que su amigable y educado comportamiento era olvidado en épocas de enfermedad. Huyendo de casa la mayor parte de las veces cuando sus padres salían a trabajar para irse a dar unas vueltas al parque o lugares donde pudiese leer un libro en paz. Desafortunadamente, los medicamentos hacían que el chico de cabellera oscura en comparación a la de su hermano; se comportara de manera extraña como lo haría un borracho o un drogadicto, provocando en más de una ocasión; problemas para sus amigos y familiares.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando Marcell se desnudó debido a los efectos de la medicina? –preguntó con su tono de voz tranquila que tanto caracterizaba a la chica.

-No me lo recuerdes… Eso de ver el pene erecto de tu hermano no es algo que deseas recordar una vez experimentas tal hecho traumático.

Piiku rio tímidamente, tapando su boca con ambas manos.

-Los chicos del barrio me pasaron el video. Creo que hasta está en YouTube.

-Lo curioso es que eso lo volvió un imán para damas -. Respondió el pelirrojo, guardando en el bolsillo del pantalón el celular -. Quiero un helado de fresa, dime cuál deseas para comprarte uno; Piiku -. Indicó, deseando cambiar el tema para pasar un buen rato con su amiga.

-No deseo uno por el momento. Pero puedo acompañarte, no tengo planes para esta tarde.

-Vaya, solo espero que no sea que estés en eso de las dietas -. Indicó, entrando a la heladería después de haber dicho sus palabras -. ¡Regreso dentro de un rato, loca! –Gritó sonriente, haciendo el símbolo de la paz con su mano izquierda.

Mirando entrar a la heladería a su compañero de clase, la joven estudiante sintió el vibrar de su celular ubicado en el bolsillo de su falda. Observando con detenimiento el nombre del aquel quien llamaba, Piiku suspiró algo fastidiada. Tocando el botón verde de su teléfono, la chica respondió.

-Estoy en la heladería, no puedo visitarte en ese momento -. Cambiando su posición para darle la espalda a la heladería.

-Estoy libre esta tarde, mi bella Piiku -. Indicó la voz masculina al teléfono -. Ya he alquilado una habitación y estamos de suerte… Es nuestra habitación favorita. ¿Quieres saber el número? Es la sesenta y nueve; querida.

-Ze… -murmuró, escuchando de repente el golpeteo de las puertas tras la patada con todas sus fuerzas de parte de Porko y uno que otro improperio por parte del dueño del local; volteando de repente.

-Vaya... –dijo el chico para sí -. Parece que el día de hoy todos querían comer un helado.

Mirando cómo Porko lamía el helado que recién había comprado mientras se acercaba con rapidez, la chica respondió en un tono bajo.

-Estoy en la heladería…

La mirada de Porko que era alegre tras haber podido comprar su sabor favorito después de luchar unos minutos con varios clientes que al parecer deseaban el mismo sabor, cambió.

-Oye, Piiku –Indicó en un tono de mando, apretando con fuerza el cono de helado a tal punto que estaba a punto de quebrarlo -. Dile que hoy estás conmigo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y opinar.**_

Notas:

-Sé que se le suele llamar a Piiku, Pieck. Yo usé la forma romaji de cómo se escribe su nombre, de ahí el Piiku. Así como escribo con "K" Porko, por la forma romaji :D

-La idea era un fic de un capítulo corto, mas no pude… Pronto otro capítulo: D


	2. Hora Pico

**Hora Pico.**

Suspirando como medio para relajarse tras haber escuchado las palabras de Porko en ese tono seco, Piiku decidió no responder ni una sola palabra de inmediato, evitando de esa manera algún tipo de pelea innecesaria entre amigos; prefiriendo terminar la llamada tras tocar el botón rojo en el celular.

-No me agrada que él te llame –indicó, mirando fijamente a los ojos oscuros de la chica. Sintiendo como sus dedos se ponían cada vez más pegajosos al dejar que el helado se derritiese gracias al inmenso calor de verano.

-No me agrada que me des órdenes, Pokko –respondió la chica, correspondiendo a la mirada de su amigo, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja -. Sabes que no eres mi padre, ¿verdad? –Preguntó de forma nada amigable sin apartar sus ojos de los de su amigo –. Ya poseo uno, no necesito otro – Insistía.

La mirada de Porko se endureció.

-¿Entonces irás? –curioseó el pelirrojo, ignorando las palabras de su mejor amiga -. Irás donde él está… Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad? –Indagó, sintiendo cómo un nudo en la garganta se le hacía al pensar en lo que podrían hacer si estaban esos a solas -. No soy alguien celoso, Piiku. Eso de los celos mejor déjaselo a los débiles que no confían en sus habilidades para obtener lo que más desean. Esa clase de sentimientos no van conmigo… –insistía, mirándola fijamente -. Eso no va conmigo… -murmuró, apretando el cono -. « _¿Lo comprendes?»,_ pensó.

-Ya veo… -masculló la chica, escuchando el sonido de las campanas a lo lejos del lugar en el que se encontraban -. Quizá sea hora que tú y yo comencemos nuestro camino de regreso a casa, Pokko. Hoy no es un buen día para conversar acerca de temas complicados.

-Quizá… -respondió entre susurros el pelirrojo con corte militar, manteniendo su posición – Quizá…

El ruido de las afueras de la heladería era muy común durante las horas de la tarde, especialmente después de la salida de los estudiantes de colegio. Desde la una y media de la tarde hasta las tres y media, el ruido de los celulares de los chicos, los gritos de sus voces, las consolas de uso personal y el sonido de uno que otro instrumento eran escuchados a lo largo de esos diez kilómetros de ese calle-puente; lugar de encuentro preferido por los adolescentes de las dos naciones que una vez fueron enemigas.

El puente de la amistad, como solían decirle al puente realmente llamado: La unión Reiss-Fritz-Tiber, era un puente inmenso que se dividía en varias secciones; teniendo por un lado una calle con dos carriles donde cada uno iba en dirección opuesta al otro, un espacio a partir del kilómetro cinco donde iniciaba la parada de tren movido con base a paneles solares, así como un espacio tipo calle donde los puestos de comida y locales se encontraban para el entretenimiento de los visitantes. Dicho puente-calle como solían llamarlo de forma informal, unía las fronteras de la nación de Marley con la nación de Paraíso, teniendo en la zona debajo del mismo las orillas de la playa de Mare por un extremo y la playa de Paraíso por el otro.

En el puente La Unión Reiss-Fritz-Tiber, según la opinión de los lugareños posee los mejores puestos de comida grasosa, salada y dulce que tanto adoran los adolescentes de ambas naciones. Camiones en su mayoría, alineados de forma ordenada y con interesantes carteles para atraer la clientela de forma visual inmediata, transportes que debían ser retirados diariamente para que los trabajadores del gobierno pudiesen limpiar el lugar y generar así un carril extra para el uso de automóviles que permitiría disminuir las presas de las horas picos para aquellos empleados que deseaban regresar a casa. Frente a esos camiones, con una hermosa vista al mar; se encontraban locales fijos quienes en su mayoría se dedicaban a la venta de otro tipo de comida, venta de joyas, ropa, revistas con temas de interés juvenil y hasta uno que otro aparato electrónico. Siendo para los expertos en comercio y economía, un puente no sólo físico; sino un medio donde se generaba comercio para ambas naciones debido a los bajos precios después de la firma del acuerdo bilateral entre Marley y Paraíso, donde aquellos locales y camiones de comidas ubicados en dicho puente-calle tendrían que pagar impuestos mínimos de venta, y donde aquellos vendedores provenientes de Paraíso podrían trabajar sin tantas trabas en dicho puente.

-¡Armin! –Gritó una voz al salir de la heladería –. Debemos jugar la nueva versión del juego de samuráis, ¿no lo crees? Uno de los personajes se parece mucho al hombre genial que visitó a mi padre una vez.

-Creí que no te iban a comprar el juego por tus calificaciones -. Respondió el rubio con un batido en mano -. No vas nada bien en el trimestre, Eren.

-No dependo de mi padre –dijo sonriente, lamiendo el helado -. Tengo más aliados en mi lista. Personas que me regalan cosas porque me quieren…

-Con que Zeke te consiente de esa manera -. Dijo -. Debe ser genial tener un hermano mayor… -murmuró el chico de cabellos de oro para sí.

-Tu padre se enojará si se da cuenta, Eren –mencionó la chica que los acompañaba y quien no estaba comiendo nada.

-¡No lo hará! –gritó el chico con la insignia del uniforme de un colegio ubicado en Paraíso.

-Eren… -murmuró la chica, quien parecía algo extraña al llevar una bufanda alrededor de su cuello en pleno verano -. Debemos tomar el tren, de lo contrario llegaremos hasta la noche a casa.

Ambos chicos se miraron sonrientes.

-Mikasa tiene razón, Eren –indicó el chico rubio con una cara de resignación al desear pasar más tiempo en dicho lugar -. Aunque los trenes ahora se mueven mucho más rápidos que hace diez años, no quiere decir que son mágicos. Será mejor que compremos los tiquetes antes de que se acaben.

-Compremos los tiquetes en el puesto de la vieja que siempre me da dulces –Replicó el chico de cabellos castaños, terminando su helado con una rapidez impresionante una vez dichas sus palabras.

-¡Te dará dolor de estómago, Eren! -. Gritó la chica al ver cómo Eren devoraba el alimento, limpiando la boca del chico con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su falda.

-¡Deja! –Gritaba Eren, apartándose de su compañera de clase -. ¡Todos están viendo, Mikasa!

-Mikasa… -susurraba Armin, llevándose su mano izquierda a la frente como si estuviese acostumbrado y rendido ante tal situación vergonzosa -. A éste paso perderemos el tren y tendremos que irnos a pie… Llegaremos a las seis o quizás a la siete de la noche si seguimos así… -murmuraba para sí el rubio -. Chicos, ya dejen de perder el tiempo…

La conversación entre Piiku y Porko parecía haberse detenido debido a la atención generada por esos tres, no sólo por ser colegiales provenientes de Paraíso -con uniformes más recatados que los llevados por los jóvenes de su edad en la capital de nombre Liberio-, sino por quiénes eran, y las familias a las que pertenecían.

-Esos intrusos… -murmuró Porko, aún con el helado en mano -. Esos chicos de Paraíso siempre causan problemas… Tan relajados, esos idiotas.

-Somos naciones amigas ahora, Pokko. No hay nada de que temer u odiar…

-No los odio, Piiku –susurró, apretando el cono –La nación de Paraíso… -suspiró, sintiendo algo de envidia de la forma en la que los miembro de las murallas habían vivido su vida en comparación a sus ancestros mil años atrás -. Al menos ambas naciones pudieron conseguir la paz y gracias a ello, estamos comiendo helado y conviviendo... Al menos actualmente no nos matamos entre hermanos Erdianos. La gran guerra nos ha permitido poder vivir en paz, Piiku… En paz -. Respondió en voz alta.

Piiku concordaba con su amigo, mas no deseó responder ante las palabras de Porko. Decidió dejar que la brisa que por unos segundos los invadía los refrescase como si en ese instante el viento les estuviese enviando un mensaje de paz y de tranquilidad para que ambos dejasen esa tensión y pudiesen disfrutar del resto de la tarde juntos.

« _La brisa de Marley siempre es la más deliciosa de todas_ », pensaba la chica al disfrutar de ese pequeño momento de felicidad.

Piiku amaba vestir faldas largas preferiblemente de color oscuro, camisas manga largas color blanco o gris oscuro con una especie de panti medias negras debajo de la falta; moda un poco excéntrica según los gustos de las chicas consideradas populares en su colegio. Comentarios a los que prefería ignorar al creer que la belleza física era algo efímero comparado con la belleza del alma. Así como era amante del color negro, Piiku disfrutaba de las brisas de verano que se podían sentir en dicho puente-calle durante dicha estación. Era amante del delicioso olor a sal y el sonido de las olas al chocar con las inmensas rocas en la frontera de su nación, sintiendo una inmensa alegría cada vez que su padre decidía llevarla a playa a acampar y pasar un momento de padre-hija para recordar por medio de cuentos antiguos; las tradiciones casi olvidadas por los Erdianos de la actualidad.

-Las olas del mar hoy se escuchan especialmente fuertes… -murmuró, inhalando con todas sus fuerzas para aspirar según ella, ese olor tan particular que tenía el mar cuando se combinaba con la arena y las rocas en ese lugar.

Porko sonrió tímidamente al escucharla hablar de eso que tanto amaba. Sosteniendo aún el helado como si fuese un soldado al cual se le hubiese ordenado mantener dicha posición hasta que su capitán le ordenase lo contrario, recordó aquella ocasión en la que ellos fueron por primera vez a esa playa en la que actualmente se encontraba dicho puente-calle.

-Tu helado, Pokko… - Señaló Piiku, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo. Sorprendida de la manera en la que el pelirrojo había dejado que su amado helado se convirtiera en algo pegajoso donde las únicas beneficiadas eran las hormigas; creyendo que lo mejor sería lavarse las manos y comprar un nuevo helado para ser degustado.

-Ya te dije que hoy no tengo energías para lidiar con tus apodos, Piiku… -murmuró, girando sus ojos azules grisáceos hacia el trío, quienes después de un rato de discusión; finalmente habían comenzado a moverse en dirección a la boletería.

Piiku decidió callar al escuchar ese tono de voz que reconocería hasta con sus ojos tapados.

«Pokko», pensaba; sintiendo algo de tristeza al saber que gracias a ella, su mejor amiga estaba sufriendo y molesto.

-Oye, Piiku… El día de hoy no tengo paciencia para ello… -continuaba murmurando, cambiando la dirección de su mirada de los chicos a los ojos oscuros de su amiga -. No hoy…

-Entiendo… -respondió la chica con un rostro algo apenado.

El sonido del celular de Piiku se pudo escuchar, mas no fue contestado por la chica como la vez anterior. Siendo sacado únicamente para colgar la llamada y continuar de esa manera con la conversación con ese chico pelirrojo a quien llamaba mejor amigo desde que era un infante.

-Pokko… -murmuró la joven, siendo interrumpida nuevamente por el sonido del aparato el cual fue apagado por la chica por segunda vez -. Tú y yo debemos hablar… -Indicó, siendo de nuevo interrumpida por el sonido tan particular que tenía cuando él llamaba.

-Odio ese ringtone – Dijo el pelirrojo, apretando el cono a tal punto que unas cuantas grietas se formaron en el frágil objeto -. Deberías de contestar, comienzo a sentirme fastidiado por esa musiquita –continuó –. Además, sabes muy bien que la paciencia y la vista 20/20 no es uno de sus fuertes.

Ignorando el sonido del celular y las palabras de su amigo, Piiku habló:

-Hoy estás de un particular mal humor. Me pregunto a qué se debe tal comportamiento – Respondió -. Tengo varias teorías, mas me gustaría escuchar la respuesta de tu propia boca.

-Mal humor dices… -alegó, bajando el brazo –. Vaya… -Indicó de forma tan baja que no pudo ser escuchado por su compañera. Girando noventa grados después de sus palabras al no querer enfadarse más si continuaba esa conversación.

Piiku suspiró, comprendiendo que aquello no era un asunto pequeño y que como una bola de nieve que bajaba por la montaña; la cuestión se estaba poniendo más grande y complicado de lo deseado.

-Te daré espacio y cuando estés listo, hablaremos seriamente tú y yo acerca de lo que está pasando; Pokko -. Indicó, tratando de calmar ese ambiente tenso.

El chico con corte militar, decidió callar.

-Dímelo cuando desees –insistió, escuchando el sonido y el vibrar del celular nuevamente.

Girando su rostro en dirección al de Piiku, dándole lo que parecía una especie de sonrisa tímida; Porko habló:

-Eso de tener pegajosa mi mano comienza a ser fastidioso. Mi mano está llena de helado, y ni siquiera he podido comerlo.

-Deberías de lamer tus dedos –respondió rápidamente la chica, tratando de darle una solución útil al problema.

-No, gracias… -murmuró.

El resonar del celular volvió a invadirlos.

-Iré a practicar algo de guitarra –Indicó.

La chica entendió el mensaje y su significado, rindiéndose en su labor por tratar de solucionar la tensión entre ambos por el día de hoy.

-Buenas noches, Romeo –Dijo, relajando su mirada como símbolo de tregua momentánea.

Sonriendo tímidamente ante esas palabras que sólo ellos entendían y que para los demás era una especie de código secreto entre amigos, Porko respondió en un tono amigable.

-Buenas noches, Julieta.

Dando el primer paso que le permitiría iniciar su caminar en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba su amada, Porko sostuvo el cono entre sus dedos. Iniciando a paso lento su caminar, el pelirrojo simplemente arrastraba sus pies como si las energías que le quedaban eran lo suficiente para moverse y nada más, siendo guiado de forma automática por sus pies en dirección hacia el frente sin destino claro y conocido.

-Maldito día, maldito helado; maldito viejo verde… -murmuraba para sí, caminando como un zombie de forma cansada al mismo tiempo que continuaba arrastrando sus pies al andar.

« _Cada vez que él te llama, algo muere en mí; Piiku_ » pensaba, continuando su recorrido hacia ningún-lado, con una mano pegajosa, cansancio mental y algo de dolor físico debido a su situación amorosa. « _Me pregunto si sabes lo que me haces cuando él te llama como si nada pasara a ése maldito celular que él mismo compró para ti_ »; continuaba en sus pensamientos, inhalando para luego exhalar con fuerza y así evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos ante el dolor de saber que tras haberla dejado en ese lugar, eventualmente ella contestaría dicha llamada.

-Ese bastardo llama cuando le da la maldita gana como si nada… -murmuró, deteniéndose en seco en alguna parte del puente-calle.

« _Después que tuvieses el valor de contarme tu mayor secreto, ¿¡sabes cómo me hace sentir eso, Piiku!?»,_ se decía a sí mismo, parado como un poste de luz. _«Me pregunto si sabes y entiendes, cuánto muero todas las noches cuando sé que él te ha tenido en tus brazos y yo no he tenido la oportunidad de abrazarte como algo más que un amigo en ésta vida»,_ maquinaba, apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

Escuchando la bocina de los autos pasar por la calle ubicada justamente a la par del puente-calle; Porko miró a su alrededor; percatándose de cuanto había caminado sin darse desde la heladería.

-¿Dónde se supone que estoy? –hablando en un tono tan bajo que no pudo ser escuchado por alguien más.

Observando la gran cantidad de cantantes, bailarines y ciertos actores esparcidos por todo el lugar; no pudo evitar suspirar al sentirse algo fastidiado del ruido de unas panderetas, así como por el escándalo de unas chicas al cantar con voces desafinadas; y todas las colillas de cigarrillos esparcidas a lo largo de la calle; colillas que estaban estancadas en las suelas de sus botas militares favoritas.

-Maldita hora pico… -susurró, sintiendo el golpeteo de su cuerpo con el de los distintos bailarines callejeros tras bailar como locos al ritmo de la música folklórica de la cultura Erdiana.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y opinar.**_

Se les recuerda que, esta es la versión original de Kimi no Koe, y que por ello; no estará completa y el último capítulo es el #3. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Crepas

**Crepas.**

Buscando en el bolsillo de su enagua tras sentir nuevamente el vibrar del aparato, Piiku tomó el celular.

-No podré ir el día de hoy –indicó en un tono bajo tras escuchar el saludo tan particular del hombre en el aparato -. Te llamaré cuando pueda, hay mucho ruido y no se puede hablar con claridad.

Colgando inmediatamente después de haber pronunciado sus palabras, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha el celular, Piiku se quedó pensativa por unos segundos en medio de la multitud acerca de la mala suerte del día de hoy. Repasó mentalmente desde el momento en que se levantó hasta ese instante en el que se encontraba ahí en pie muy cerca del carrito de las crepas todos los sucesos desafortunados por los que había pasado por alguna extraña razón durante ese día.

Recordó primeramente como gracias a los inventos de su sobrino regados por alguna extraña razón por todo su cuarto, tropezó segundos después de abrir sus ojos sobre su trasero al colocar su pie derecho sobre un pedazo de madera con ruedas en la madrugada al desear ir al servicio a orinar. Accidente con el que gano un par de moretones en sus nalgas, uno en su brazo derecho y un poco de dolor de espalda; viéndose forzada a aguantar el dolor ante la falta de medicamentos en su hogar.

-Ah, es cierto –. Indicó, abriendo su bulto en busca de su libreta y un lapicero -. Debo pasar por la farmacia antes de ir a casa -. Decía para sí, apuntando lo que compraría para curar el dolor y reducir los moretones. Guardando la libreta y lapicero una vez pudo terminar de enumerar todos los artículos necesarios para estar sana y sin ningún rastro del accidente matutino.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente volaron tras guardar todo en el bulto hacia el momento del desayuno. Recordando ese instante en el que su hermana mayor, quien siempre se levantaba más temprano que ella debido a lo lejos que quedada su lugar de trabajo; se había comido todo su cereal favorito, cereal que su hermana afirmaba vehementemente odiar con todas sus fuerzas al no ser adoradora de tan poca azúcar como Piiku.

-Eso me recuerda que también debo pasar por la tienda por una caja nueva –dijo para sí, abriendo nuevamente el bulto con mayor rapidez que la vez primera –Algo de cereal con mucha fibra y poca azúcar, otro cereal con más azúcar y algunas galletas… –escribía – Y leche… y unas botellas con agua para papá.

Terminando su segunda lista, Piiku pudo percatarse que eso de tener que ir a varios lugares durante esa ya tarde-noche saldría más caro de lo pensado, decidiendo buscar entonces con la mano sobrante la billetera, sosteniendo al mismo tiempo el lapicero con su boca y con la mano ocupada el bulto, con el fin de averiguar la cantidad exacta contenida en la billetera y evitar así tener que devolver algún producto en la tienda y farmacia.

-Oye, estorbas -. Indicó una voz masculina en un tono brusco, interrumpiendo la labor de búsqueda de Piiku - ¿Eres sorda? –preguntó el varón al ver que ella no se movía ni un solo centímetro, acomodando la carretilla que le ayudaba a trasladar unas cuantas cajas.

-No, no lo soy -. Respondió a duras penas Piiku con el lápiz aún en su boca.

El varón con rostro juvenil estaba realmente desinteresado en conocer la respuesta de su pregunta, deseando simplemente dejar su encargo para poder continuar con sus demás labores y así, tener la oportunidad de llegar a casa con su familia para descansar.

-Tch –indicó para sí, tras ver la insignia del uniforme de Piiku, iniciando su caminar.

-Espere, por favor –indicó la joven, mirando el uniforme donde se podía leer claramente la empresa en la que trabajaba, compañía famosa por ser la más eficiente en el envío de paquetes de todo Marley.

Quitando el lápiz de su boca como si tuviese chile picante, guardándolo como por arte de magia junto con la libreta dentro de su bulto, Piiku habló:

-Ese paquete es para el camión donde se vendes unas crepas, ¿verdad? –preguntó al identificar el logo de la compañía de crepas en las cajas.

-¿Y qué con eso? –indagó, sosteniendo con facilidad las cuatro cajas con la carretilla -. Si deseas trabajar ahí, debes hablar con el dueño; no conmigo. Y si lo que deseas es una crepa, el carro ese está prácticamente frente a nosotros.

-No, no deseo empleo -. Respondió, continuando su observación -. En realidad quería saber si los productos que venden son libres de gluten, bajos en grasa y azúcar.

-Lo son –indicó, levantando una ceja al creer que la pregunta era algo extraña viniendo de una adolescente –. Todas lo son, al menos eso indica su dueño y su esposa cada vez que me da una.

-Entiendo –murmuró, sonriendo levemente al saber que ya había encontrado el regalo perfecto para hacer las paces con Porko.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó, apoyando con mayor fuerza su píe en la carretilla -. ¿O deseas que nos sentemos y celebremos tu descubrimiento con una deliciosa taza de té y galletas en el lugar más cercano? –inclinando la carretilla con mayor fuerza en dirección a su cuerpo.

-No –indicó en un tono más fuerte ante el ruido del ambiente. Observando como un automóvil con unos megáfonos sobre el techo que reproducían música en un volumen tan alto que opacaba el ruido de los autos y la música de los locales, haciendo difícil mantener una conversación; Piiku creyó conveniente finalizar la conversación con ese extraño -. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, iré a comprar un par ahora mismo.

-Entiendo –respondió en un tono suave y tranquilo, ignorando el hecho que sus palabras posiblemente no pudieron ser escuchadas gracias al ruido. Girando por unos cuantos segundos sus ojos color azul grisáceo en dirección al ruido predominante tras sentirse fastidiado por la música reproducida por esos megáfonos; el varón notó el automóvil lleno de carteles; reconociendo con facilidad el personaje al que pertenecía la imagen de los mismos -. «Ya veo», pensó el varón, retomando con rapidez su vista en dirección hacia donde estaba Piiku al sentir algo de repugnancia por ese rostro en los carteles -. Quizá debas dejar tu tarea para mañana –continuó -; por si no lo has notado, los idiotas de los policías comienzan a fastidiar con el maldito toque de queda para todos los camiones de la zona de comidas.

Sorprendida de su buen oído por haber escuchado las palabras del varón a pesar del ruido, Piiku pensó como solución más conveniente abandonar la idea de comprarle unas crepas a Porko el día de hoy, prefiriendo ir a la tienda por lo necesario y luego a la farmacia como lo había planeado al inicio.

-Gracias, joven –exteriorizó, observando como un grupo de personas comenzaron a reunirse alrededor del automóvil por alguna razón -. Quizá debería dejarlo trabajar -. Exclamó, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la tienda.

-Oye –indicó el varón, haciendo que Piiku parase en seco su caminar –Toma - metiendo una mano en su bolsillo derecho -. No sólo entregamos paquetes, también ayudamos para mudanzas y traslado de cualquier cosa que necesites mover de un lado a otro -. Exclamó, dándole una tarjeta de la empresa con números para contactarlo.

Tomando la tarjeta, Piiku leyó los datos de la misma sin prestar tanta atención al escándalo hecho por los seguidores del rostro contenido en los carteles.

-Con que una empresa de Paraíso… -murmuró, posando sus ojos en el rostro del varón tras leer el nombre de la compañía y recordar la procedencia de dicha palabra.

-No, no es de ese lugar -. Respondió, acomodando la carretilla lo suficientemente inclinada para poder iniciar su caminar.

Mirando cómo el varón se alejaba rápidamente tras haber iniciado su caminar, Piiku pudo notar el cuerpo musculoso y bien tonificado a pesar de su overol, camisa manga larga y guantes; notando cómo a pesar de ser más bajo en comparación de la altura de muchos varones de Mare, su rostro juvenil y esa piel pálida; hacían buen juego con esa nariz respingada y esos ojos tan claros como el cielo.

« _Es apuesto_ » pensó, sosteniendo la tarjeta con su mano mientras observaba de forma detallada el físico del encargado de trasladar las cajas.

Piiku no sólo pensaba en ese cuerpo bien tonificado. La colegiala sintió algo de curiosidad por la combinación tan curiosa que tenía ese hombre al poseer una cabellera negra y ojos claros. La joven recordó las pocas veces en las que había conocido a alguien con dichas características; viniéndosele a la mente únicamente un nombre en particular, nombre que preferiría olvidar.

Dando un par de pasos en dirección a la tienda, pudo escuchar entre la multitud y el ruido de la música producida por los megáfonos sobre el techo del carro, una voz más que conocida.

-Veo que mientras me cuelgas, gastas tus miradas en observar con detenimiento a ese hombre quien lleva esas cajas –indicó la voz en un tono algo burlón.

Volteando en dirección a esa voz que tanto adoraba, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se acompañó con una tímida sonrisa al conectar su mirada con esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

-Buenas noches –respondió la chica en un tono bajo, acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Buenas noches, mi linda Piiku –indicó el dueño de la voz, acercándose lo suficientemente para que sus palabras no fuesen opacadas por el ruido exterior -. Tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti en un lugar especial, mi bella Piiku. Quizá deberías de dejar de gastar tus miradas en seres extraños y posar tus bellos ojos en alguien con mayor genética humana.

Tapando su amplia sonrisa con ambas manos para evitar levantar alguna especie de sospecha por parte de los presentes, Piiku decidió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué dices mi bella Piiku? –Preguntó el varón -¿Quieres divertirte ésta bella noche de verano?

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer y por sus bellos comentarios.**_

* * *

 _ **Con este capítulo terminamos la versión original de Kimi no Koe, que aún sigue y cambió mucho de esta versión. Aún no se si retomaré este fic como una versión de mundo alternativo de Kimi no Koe. Ya veremos...**_


End file.
